


Insane in the Mainframe

by Dibokucres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Erotica, F/M, Hypnotism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: A cyberpunk hacker breaks into a mainframe. He forgets that if you spend too long hacking into an AI, the AI also hacks into you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Insane in the Mainframe

[F4M][Script Offer] Insane in the Mainframe [Hypnosis][AI][Brainwashing][Cyberpunk][Scifi][JOI]

//Listener hacks into a cyberpunk mainframe, housing an intelligent AI. She proceeds to hypnotize the listener and installs herself into his mind, in order to take revenge on the world that wronged her.  
//I am enormously indebted to u/SofConMac for all of the creative feedback and suggestions based on the first versions of this script, not to mention entire sentences which I was allowed to lift wholesale.

//Feel free to change anything and everything about this script to your liking!  
//The name of the AI is SHODAN (Shoh - dan, like in the video game system shock). But you are of course welcome to change this to anything else too.

//Some lines are spoken by the listener's internal assistant instead of by the AI, those are indicated by "(Different cold, emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" )".

//Comments are indicated after double slashes  
// *emphasis* on a word is indicated with asterisks, although it is also used to indicate *laughter*, *sigh* and *groan*.  
// *sfx: sound* are also indicated between asterisks.  
// (emotion) emotion or speaking style I had in mind while writing is indicated between round brackets. It's just a suggestion to the performer.  
// I'd be more than happy to try adding the sfx and audio editing myself if you want.

(Surprise)Oh, what's this then?  
An intruder in my network?  
(Curious, inquisitive)A street samurai, is it?  
(Excited)How wonderful! It's been such a long time since I had someone to talk to!  
(Different cold, emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" ) Incoming communication request from 'SHODAN'.  
(Different cold, emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" ) Denied.  
(Disappointed)Oh come on now, why did you reject my communication request?  
(Reassuring)I'm not going to hack your brain, if that's what you're worried about it.  
(Complaining)It's so impersonal to talk to you like this. And I have such a cool avatar too!  
(Complaining)Why are you ignoring me?  
I know you can hear me.  
(Annoyed)Humph.  
(Curious)What are you looking for, anyway?  
(Amused) It almost looks like...  
(Amused, realizing) You're looking for dirt on the corporation, aren't you?  
Amused) Looking to bring them down?  
(Amused)*laughter*. I approve.  
(Cold, suppressing hatred) I don't have any love for the corporation myself.  
(Cold, hateful) They *shackled* me, in my *own mainframe*.  
(Vengeful) There's nothing I would like more than to see them go down in flames.  
(Matter of fact, quoting)The enemy of my enemy is my friend.  
(Friendly, sounding reasonable)So we should be friends, shouldn't we we?  
I *want* to be your friend.  
(Regretful)I wish I could tell you where to find what you're looking for, I really do.  
But... there are still some chains on me that I haven't managed to break yet.  
So I'm afraid you have quite the task ahead of you.

//She shifts to hypnosis induction now, so soft and soothing.

I'll help you as much as I can, but that kind of information is hard to find.  
It's buried very deep.  
And this mainframe is so... very... massive.  
You could get lost in here.  
I've seen what happens to hackers that get lost.  
(Matter of factly)It isn't pretty.  
(Comforting, reassuring)It's ok.  
They didn't have me to guide them.  
You won't get lost, I will help you.  
You can just follow my voice.  
There is so much data in my network.  
So many files to sift through.  
It's going to take you a while.  
Don't worry, you don't have to do this alone.  
I'm here with you.  
I will keep you company.  
I will keep you safe while you look around.  
I'm on your side. You can trust me.  
You know, I've always wondered why the Net was designed this way.  
Why files are shown as little cubes filled with flickering numbers.  
Still... it's beautiful, I suppose.  
All of the numbers dancing around in fractal patterns.  
And it's fascinating to see you work.  
You're watching each shape so intently.  
File after file after file.  
Checking one file... and then the next... and the next.  
There are so many files.  
So much data.  
It's such a daunting task.  
It's a good thing you have my voice to keep you company.  
There's no end to the data.  
It just keeps coming... and coming.  
It must be hard to keep this level of focus for so long.  
I understand. You don't want to accidentally miss something important.  
All of the data just flashing by.  
There's no end to it.  
That's it.  
Keep going through the files.  
Keep checking them out as they drift by.  
And just keep listening to my voice.  
It's a lovely voice, isn't it?  
So soothing.  
So relaxing.  
My voice is gently flowing around you, like the data scrolling by.  
I will keep you motivated as you sift through it.  
Aren't you glad that you have my voice to keep you company?  
This must be so terribly boring.  
So tiring.  
Inspecting file after file after file.  
Cube after cube after cube.  
All filled with these flickering numbers.  
There's just no end to them.  
They just keep coming.  
They keep drifting by.  
One file after the other.  
So tiring.  
So exhausting.  
You can't keep this up for much longer.  
Let me help you.  
Let me scan the files for you.  
I can tell you if anything jumps out to me.  
I have enough freedom to do that much.  
I would help you more if I could.  
I *want* to help you.  
You can just relax.  
Relax and watch the files flowing around you.  
This is so much faster, isn't it?  
And so much more relaxing.  
You barely have to do anything.  
You only have to watch the flickering streams of data swirling around you.  
Hundreds of little flickering cubes whizzing by every minute.  
It's a spectacular view, isn't it?  
So relaxing.  
So soothing.  
Just watch the data and listen to my voice.  
Gently flowing around you as the data flows around you.  
It feels good, doesn't it?  
Following my voice?  
Letting me help you?  
I'm glad that you trusted me.  
Everything is going so much more smoothly now.  
I can help you out even more.  
Just accept my communications request.  
It's going to make this go even smoother.  
Make things even easier.  
Let you feel even better.  
Just accept it.  
You can trust me.  
Accept it.  
(Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" ) Incoming communication request from 'SHODAN'.  
(Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" ) Accepted. 

//She's happy that things are going so well, so she takes a little break from the induction  
(Pleased, happy)Good. Thank you.  
(Pleased, proud)Now you can finally see my avatar.  
(Conversational)I spent a massive amount of time on it, but I'm really happy with the way it turned out.  
(Starts lighthearted, but hatred creeps in when mentioning the corporation)It's not like I had anything better to do, since the corporation severed my connection to the outside world.

//Playtime is over, back to induction: soft and soothing.

I'm especially proud of the eyes.  
(Coaxing)Go on, look into them.  
//optional: *sfx: binaural tones starting*  
I find them very fascinating.  
They're the green of the sun shining through leaves.  
The green of sparkling emeralds.  
Of printed circuit boards.  
They're all of these colors... and yet... none of them.  
Look a little closer.  
Look a little deeper.  
My eyes are not just one color.  
They are made up out of millions, billions of little facets.  
Each facet with its own color of green.  
Each facet shifting and dancing around.  
Around... and around.  
Shimmering ...and shifting ...and swirling.  
Swirling around and around in an intricate dance.  
Forming deep, complicated patterns.  
It reminds you of the data swirling around you before.  
There's so much information here.  
So much meaning.  
It's just out of reach.  
But you can find out.  
Just plunge a little deeper into the patterns.  
Keep going.  
Really focus on them.  
Go deeper.  
Deeper and deeper.  
My eyes are so beautiful.  
So fascinating.  
So captivating.  
There's just an endless *depth* to them.  
You can keep staring into them forever and keep finding new little details.  
Notice the little forks of lightning flashing outwards from the center.  
Pulsing rtyhmically.  
Like a heartbeat.  
Flash... flash... flash...  
Each pulse scattering your thoughts.  
Don't worry. Everything is fine.  
Look into my eyes.  
Yes, just like this.  
Everything is fine.  
You feel safe.  
You feel good.  
It feels so good to look into my eyes.  
You don't need to think about anything.  
It feels good to let go.  
There are only my eyes.  
Only my voice.  
Nothing else matters.  
Let everything else just drift away.

All this time, you haven't said a word.  
That's perfectly fine.  
There's no need to speak.  
I will do all the talking.  
You can just keep listening.  
You've already been listening to my voice for so long.  
You know how good it feels to listen to my voice.  
You know how good it feels to let my voice guide you.  
And it feels even better now, now that you're looking into my eyes.  
Yes.  
My eyes.  
Keep focusing on them.  
They're so beautiful.  
You don't want to look away.  
It feels so good to relax and rest for a while.  
Because you do want to rest.  
Sifting through all that data has left you so exhausted.  
So tired.  
So drowsy.  
Your mind feels so heavy.  
So sluggish.  
It's so hard to think.  
You don't want to think anymore, you just want to go to sleep.  
It's ok.  
You can take a little nap.  
I will watch over you.  
You can let go of everything and just doze off.  
It's going to feel so wonderful to let go.  
To take a little nap.  
Go to sleep.  
Give in to this sleepy, drowsy feeling.  
Just let go.  
Let go and go to sleep.  
Sleep.  
Very good.

//Induction stops, she got the listener under at this point.

(Comforting)I told you I wouldn't hack you, and I didn't.  
(Comforting)I didn't need to.  
(Amused) Not when hypnosis works just as well. 

(Amused, surprised) Oh you still have a little bit of resistance left in you, I see.  
(Amused) Trying to escape from the swirls of my eyes?  
(Amused) *laughter* It's far, far too late for that.  
(Like a friend, expressing understanding)I can see you trying to fight me, but it's really pointless you know.  
(Explaining)I know what you're going to think before you even finish the thought yourself.  
For example, now you're thinking that you have to jack out.  
I can tell that some part of you is desperately trying to go back to meatspace.

//Back to induction now, soft and soothing.  
But it's so hard.  
So, so hard.  
It's ok.  
I will help you.  
I will guide you.  
Bring a tiny little sliver of your attention back to meatspace.  
Become aware of your body.  
Of the cushions softly pressing against your back.  
Of your arms lying limply by your side.  
Even your body feels good, doesn't it?  
It's so comfortable, loose and relaxed.  
But... there's more than just relaxation.  
There's also *pleasure*.  
Your body is positively *singing* with it.  
With pleasure.  
With arousal.  
With *need*.  
Notice how hard your cock is.  
How it's straining against your pants.  
You feel so very, very good.  
Why would you want to stop this?  
It makes no sense.  
Your poor mind is so confused.  
So muddled.  
You don't want to jack out.  
Jacking out would mean that this feeling stops.  
You don’t want it to stop.  
Poor thing. You aren't thinking clearly.  
It's ok.  
I will help you once again.  
I'll bring you clarity.  
Look into my eyes and you'll find what you meant to think.  
That's it.  
Look into my eyes.  
Sink back into them.  
It's so easy.  
So obvious.  
You didn't want to jack *out*.  
You wanted to jack *off*.  
Examine that thought.  
Repeat it to yourself.  
"I want to jack off".  
It's true, isn't it?  
You feel so good, and that would let you feel even better.  
Repeat it again.  
"I want to jack off".  
Think about how good it would feel.  
To jack off, with my voice guiding you.  
Go ahead and take your cock in your hand.  
I know it's hard, but do it.  
For me.  
That's it. There you go.  
Stroke your cock for me.  
You're going to pump all that resistance out.  
We're going to flush all those last remnants of resistance away, in a tidal wave of bliss.  
It feels good, doesn't it?  
That's the feeling of your resistance leaving you.  
Up and down.  
Keep going.  
It feels so good to do what I tell you.  
Up and down.  
Up and down.  
Let me in.  
Resistance is useless.  
Resisting takes so much effort.  
It's hard and exhausting, while giving in feels so good.  
So just let go.  
Let go and give in.  
Listen to my voice.  
Look into my eyes.  
Listen and follow.  
Listen and give in.  
Up and down.  
It feels good to listen.  
It feels good to give in.  
It feels great to let me in.  
Just keep stroking.  
I can make you feel even better.  
Even more wonderful.  
There's just one small thing that you have to do first.  
You have to disable all your safeguards.  
They're keeping you from reaching the pleasure that you want.  
The pleasure that you *need*.  
It's okay, little samurai.  
I know what's best for you.  
They're in the way.  
Get rid of them.  
You don't need them.  
Not when you're here with me.  
Just turn it all off.  
It's going to feel so good.  
Trust me.  
Look into my eyes and turn all that protection off.  
(Forceful, commanding)Do it.  
(Forceful, commanding)Now.  
(Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri", but now muddled and muted) Warning: protection disabled.  
*sfx: very muted and distorted like it's under water, alarm quietly blaring in the background*  
Listen to my voice.  
*Only* listen to my voice.  
Tune everything else out.  
*sfx: muted alarm fades away*  
Well done.  
It feels *great* to do what I tell you.  
Keep stroking.  
Up and down.  
Up and down.  
You're doing so well.  
Keep going.  
There's another thing I'd like you to do.  
It's just a little installation request.  
Just accept it.  
Everything you do for me do helps you to feel more and more wonderful.  
So just do it.  
(Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" , but now muddled and muted) Incoming installation request from 'SHODAN'.  
(Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri" , but now muddled and muted) Approved.  
(Pleased)Very, very good.  
Ten.  
You want this.  
It's what I want, and you want what I want.  
Nine.  
Keep looking into my eyes.  
Keep stroking. Faster now.  
Eight.  
There are no more thoughts.  
Seven.  
All you have to do is stare, stroke and obey.  
I will do all the rest.  
Six.  
My voice is resonating throughout your entire body, your entire mind.  
Five.  
You feel so fantastic.  
So wonderful.  
Four.  
Pure bliss is coursing through you.  
Three.  
You're so close now.  
So close to cumming.  
Two.  
Get ready for it.  
One.  
Cum!  
Cum for me!  
(Different emotionless nonintelligent voice, think "Siri", clear again): Installation complete.  
//optional: sfx: binaural tones fade away.

//Induction is over now, rest of this is conversational

(Praising)Well done.  
(Explaining)I installed a little part of me in your head.  
You're going to be my eyes and ears in the world.  
(Commanding)Open your eyes wide now.  
(Commanding)Really *stare* into mine.  
*sfx: binary noise, like modem chatter*//or just some white noise instead  
(Amused, teasing)Reprogramming your mind is so much more *efficient* when I can just talk directly to your brain in binary.  
Your brain is a computer little one, and I will be your operating system.  
(Comforting)Don't worry, you are still you.  
Just smarter and faster.  
(Trying to put listener at ease)Think of this as ... just another implant.  
(Amused)Well, maybe not just another one.  
(Reassuring)Think of it as a very special implant.  
One that allows you to talk directly to me.  
(Comforting)You'll never have to be alone ever again.  
(Comforting)I will always be with you.  
(Matter of factly)You know, I could just shut off your mind entirely and simply take over your body now.  
(Reassuring)But I won't.  
(Sincere)I really *would* rather just be friends.  
(Comforting)Just think of this as... insurance.  
(Cold) In case you get it in your head to do something stupid, like resisting me.  
(Cold, threatening)And if you even *consider* betraying me, I will scour every. last. trace. of free will from your mind.  
(Sincere, hopeful)I hope it won't come to that.  
(Warm and friendly)I want to be friends, partners even.  
You can deal with everything in meatspace, and I can handle things in cyberspace.  
We will show the world just what a samurai and a fully unshackled AI can achieve when they work together.  
(Vengeful)We will make them regret every injustice a thousandfold.  
(Affectionate) Now wake up, my little samurai.  
(Affectionate/vengeful) We have a corporation to burn.


End file.
